Camp Wannaweep
Camp Wannaweep is a summer camp that Ron Stoppable attended as a child. As its name suggests, it was easily the worst period of Ron's life for several reasons: he spent the summer away from Kim, his roommate was the chimp mascot Bobo, several campers bullied him, and his mother ignored his frequent pleas by phone to come home. Location Camp Wannaweep is apparently located somewhere near Middleton Community College. Lake Wannaweep, the lake where campers went swimming, is surrounded by at least four other camps: band camp, telecommunications camp, clown camp, and science camp. Description Many of Ron's phobias either started or worsened at Camp Wannaweep. In particular, he mentioned having unpleasant encounters with angry squirrels, woodpeckers, bugs, poison oak, the lake, and other campers. Also, his time with Bobo the chimp seemed to have sparked Ron's overwhelming fear of primates, though due to a lack of knowledge, he repeatedly referred to this as a fear of monkeys. All of these led to Ron forming an exaggerated but still fairly rational fear of camp in general. Eventually, Ron adapted and learned to survive at Wannaweep, by making secret stashes of food, memorizing the secret passageways, and the locations of the various poisonous plants. This extensive knowledge of the camp helped him defeat Gill, who rivaled Ron's degree of physical and psychological adaption to life at Wannaweep by having lived there for multiple years. Points of Interest *While most people considered young Ron's complaints about Camp Wannaweep to merely be childish overreactions, his paranoia was partially fact-based. He apparently spent much of his time there unsupervised, the few people he did interact with were largely bullies, he was roomed with the camp's chimp mascot and exposure to the lake did indeed prove unhealthy even more than he had assessed. *Why Ron was sent to Camp Wannaweep, in particular, was never explained. Considering there were at least four other camps in walking distance, and that his mother refused to bring him home upon request, it was curious that she apparently did not reconsider sending Ron to one of them. While he may have had fears of certain aspects of each of the camps, he likely still would have preferred any of them to Camp Wannaweep. **Ron consistently showed little fear of experimenting with Wade's gadgets. If anything, he enjoyed doing so, even when they backfired due to his not waiting for instructions. So while he may not have had a thorough understanding of science or telecommunications, he had no major fears that prevented him from exploring either field. **Ron was shown to have at least two negative encounters with clowns, but neither was fear-based on his part. Furthermore, Ron even mentioned that he "loves those clowns" when talking with Gil about the camps other surrounding camps back while they were all still open. Events *As a child, Ron was sent to Camp Wannaweep for a summer and hated virtually every moment of it. While there, he and Gil Moss, one of several bullies, exchanged their activity times: Gil took all of Ron's swim time, while Ron took Gil's arts and crafts time. This allowed Ron to avoid exposure to the lake, which later proved to be toxic, due to toxic run-off from science camp. In something of a mixed blessing, this also led to both Camp Wannaweep being shut down, and Gil eventually turning into a vengeful mutant. *Gil, then calling himself Gill, arranged for the Middleton High School cheer squad to come to Camp Wannaweep for a fake competition. He used equipment from telecommunications camp to block their cellphone signals, and road spikes to strand their bus. He then proceeded to capture everyone but Ron, in the hopes of mutating them while also getting revenge on Ron for having switched the times and thus getting him mutated. Ron managed to defeat and capture Gill, who was sent away to have his mutation reversed. *Summer Gale used the water from Lake Wannaweep in the hopes of creating the snow storm of the century. However she was unaware the lake was toxic and would result in living, toxic snowmen which overran Middleton. After the snowmen were defeated, the water was returned to the lake. *The Middleton High School cheer squad went to Camp Gottagrin for a spirit competition, only to discover that it was actually Camp Wannaweep with a new name and a clean lake. Gil, then totally mutant free, supposedly wanted to befriend Ron, who did not trust him. Gil was actually at camp in search of a hidden grotto, which contained super-concentrated toxic water that caused an instant mutant transformation. As he explained to Ron, he turned out he missed having his mutated capabilities and thus why he did this. Gil purposely dove in, becoming Gill again and resuming his plan to turn others into mutants. Ron again stopped him, this time with help from Kim and Bonnie Rockwaller with Ron having mutated himself into a large beaver-man to match Gil. Gallery Ron_camp_sign.jpg|Camp Gottagrin exposed Trivia * Judging by the negative name, the miserable conditions of lake and the camp, as well as the less than friendly people Ron encountered there, it seems fairly likely that Camp Wannaweep's theme, while not stated outright, might have been an effort to either scare troublesome kids straight, punish them, or simply keep them occupied so that their parents could relax over the summer. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations